1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system architecture for a power distribution network and a method of operating the architecture. The present invention relates more specifically to a transceiver and control circuit architecture for power over Ethernet and a method for providing and operating the architecture.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of sophisticated networks for transferring information has driven a number of technologies including the provision of power over network connections. For example, a network connected device for transferring information over the network may receive power from the network so that alternate power sources for the devices are not necessary. A typical advantage associated with providing power over a network is that a user can physically connect a device to the network to transfer information, and the device can be powered without the need of batteries or running additional power lines to the physical location of the user. A well known example of a communication network is based on an Ethernet protocol, based on IEEE 802.3 specifications, where information is exchanged between various senders and receivers connected to the network, often through a switch. Power over Ethernet (POE) may be provided through power sourcing equipment (PSE) that distributes power to powered devices (PDs) in a network environment. The network environment for realization of a POE system typically supports IEEE 802.3af specifications.
POE equipment typically includes PSE controller ICs that deal with management of the supplied power over the Ethernet connection. The PSE ICs and associated circuitry are provided as a mix of digital and analog components and circuits that are used to control power supplied to the Ethernet connection, and supply feedback concerning power status to a host or other master control.
Each Ethernet port includes a transceiver controller to provide signaling control over the Ethernet connection. The transceiver control is often referred to as the physical or PHY layer, and is composed mostly of digital circuitry for controlling the flow of information into and out of the Ethernet port connection.
PSE devices typically provide a number of ports to permit multiple Ethernet connections in a module. Often because of the number of ports in a PSE device, component and board space is at a premium. That is, the port connector modules in the PSE devices can include signaling input and output control, information input and output connections, LED drivers and LED devices, power supply controllers for supplying power to each port, as well as connections for bringing power to each port connector. Accordingly, the port connector module has extremely limited space for additional functionality that would be desired for the realization of a number of POE or other applications, for example. It would be desirable to free up as much space as feasible in the port connector module of the PSE device for additional functionality and applications.